Lots of one shots
by TheCrazedSisters
Summary: This is just some one shots about the gang
1. Chapter 1

One shot: Not Again!

Cammie POV

Never again will I trust him. He betrayed me, he used me just to get to her! He never loved me, it was all an act! The thing that was the most disappointing was I actually believed that he loved me even when everyone would hate me, but I was wrong. Not again. Never again will I even listen to that jerk! Not now, not ever. Not again will I let my heart get broken by him. No matter how hard he tries nothing will ever make me come back to him. Not again will I let myself get hurt. I'm Cameron Morgan claiming I will never love Zachary Goode ever again. NOT AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot: will she ever love me (with Preston and Macey)

Preston POV

I see her in my dreams. Her beautiful long jet black hair and her piercing blue eyes. But she will never love a nerd like me. She deserves better, someone who can protect her. She never loved me anyways; I'll never know if Macey McHenry loves me though. She's so stubborn and when she puts her mind to something she will stick to that decision and accomplish it. Oh will she ever love me, and nerd who is willing to love her?!

A.N: I wanted to do the traditional

Boyfriend of Macey from the Gallagher Girl series instead of the replacement that people (I'm guilty of it too) use if you haven't heard of him his name is Nick. If you guys want to see a oneshot of Nick and Macey let me know and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Oneshot: Total Zammie!

Cammie POV

The night was perfect. Streamers, candle light dinner, blankets and wonderful food. The peaceful night and beautiful dark sky sprinkled with stars. Zach had made this the perfect date but what really shocked me was what he did next...

Zach POV

I could tell Cammie was enjoying the date I had took her on. It took me all night but I managed to make something special for my Gallagher Girl but I wasn't done yet. I slowly started to talk, "Cammie we have known each other for a long time and have been dating. Now I know we just finished college and are spies but I love you so much and even though the thought of marriage is dangerous for a spy well.." I trailed off and slowly started to get on one knee and said the most meaningful words I ever spoke, "Cammie will you please marry me?" She jumped into my arms and screamed "yes!" She had tears of happiness steaming down her cheeks and kissed me. I knew nothing was more important than this moment. My Gallagher Girl was going to be officially mine.

At wedding

"Do you Zachary Goode accept Cammie Morgan as your wife" I said I do and he asked Cammie the same thing and she said yes and then we kissed that was the second most memorable moment in my life. My Gallagher Girl was mine.

A.N I didn't really know what to write for the wedding so I just did the do you accept part I hope you guys liked this and if you want more oneshots let me know and REVIEW! Look out for my new story and byeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Oneshot: love at first sight

Zach POV  
It was the first day of Cove ops and Abby Cameron, are Cove ops teacher, allowed us to go into town. Me and the guys were totally ready to go to Pizza Palace and eat our hearts out in pizza. I think that sentence made sense, but I really just want pizza, hey don't judge me. Grant may be insane when it comes to pizza, like how he is bouncing of the walls, but come on we are guys not girls! Anyway we hopped into the van (we being: Grant, Nick, and Jonas) and sped of toward Pizza Palace.  
Cammie POV  
"Joe Solomon is letting us go into town yahoo!" Screamed Macey who wanted to go shopping and just got her wish. I personally don't like to! "All I care about it Pizza Palace!" Screamed my friend Bex who loved pizza. Liz started yelling at us to get into the van and do we all jumped in and headed off to pizza palace!  
*At pizza palace*  
"OMG I am so stuffed!" Groaned Bex. Figures she is stuffed she did eat 10 slices. I wasn't really concerned about her though more on the fact that the guy in front of us was staring at me. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
"Hey cam what ya staring at?" Asked Bex. "It so obvious she is staring at hottie over there" macey stated. I tried to tell her I wasn't but she was determined to make me admit it. So she called the guy over her and he came over! "Hey" he said. I stared into those mesmerizing emerald green eyes and said "hey."  
Zach POV  
SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!  
Narrator POV  
It was love at first sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Oneshot: Can I Love?

Zach's POV

It was the day I came to Blackthrone and we did the exchange in which my life was changed. The day I saw her bright, sapphire blue eyes and dirty blond hair did I think I could love again. The fact she saw me and not my mother- no that women never cared about me and is not my mother. Anyway, cam loved me for who I was and saw me not my mother. That was all that mattered: Cammie. My Gallagher Girl was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I cherished her, scared that she would be taken away from me. That I would never see her again. Oh how I loved her and how it hurts that she may not love me when she finds out the truth: that Cathrine (mom) is after her and is out to torture her and then kill her. All because Cathrine thinks Cammie knows the list! How I must protect her even if she rejects me, I will still protect her. Cammie, Cam, Gallagher Girl if you ever read this know that I do and always will love you. You taught me how to love and I will forever be grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oneshot: Will it Ever Be Just US?!**

**Cammie POV **

I was running. He was chasing me, I could have stopped but I didn't. I couldn't face him not now or ever. I heard him calling my name but I didn't listen. I always wished it could be just us but with his mom chasing me and my family always in danger with protecting me; it will never be just us. Not now or ever so why even bother to try. He just never understood that it will never be just us. I'm Cammie Morgan confessing my love for Zachary Jared Goode and how it will never be just us.

**A.N: Sorry its short but it has a lot of meaning!:p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oneshot: Happy Valentine's Day Gallagher Girl!**

**Cammie POV**

It was Valentine's Day and Zach was leading me through a secret passageway to a destination. I say destination because he won't tell me where we are going. I have asked him a million times to tell me where we were going but him being that annoying spy he is my answer is "be _patient_." I am not a patient person and he knows that! To make matters worse he blindfolded me! The nerve of this guy! All was forgiven when he took the blindfolded and I was faced with a beautiful, NO! _Breathtaking_ garden. Gorgeous flowers with diamonds in them were scattered throughout the garden. It had beautiful crystal fountains surrounded by stunning blue flowers, my favorite color. In the middle of this _breathtaking_ garden was a luxurious picnic lighted by a vanilla scented candle, also my favorite foods. "Oh Zach this is beautiful, thank you so much!" I squealed at him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and told me I deserved it.

~time skip after they at~

"There's one more thing," Zach said nervously. He opened a elegant velvet box and inside was a beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, silver heart necklace with the words 'C+Z = love' engraved in gold. "Do you like it?" he asked me nervously. "Zach it's… I can't even describe it! I love it!" he helped me put it on and then he kissed me. It was just a short and sweet kiss but it was wonderful. "Happy Valentine's Day Gallagher Girl" he whispered into my ear. This was the best Valentine's Day ever!

**A.N.: I know it is not Valentine's Day now but when I wrote this story it was but I never posted it sadly:( Let me know what you think. Byeeeeee **


	8. Chapter 8

Oneshot: She Deserves Better

Zach POV

Her eyes sparkle like sapphires. Her laugh makes my heart beat 100 times faster. Her bold personality and her soft side she only shares with the ones she loves makes me love her even more. Her shyness is so cute and the way she loves to explore secret passageways is adorable. Cammie was perfect. I loved her so much and would die to protect her. The only thing was/ is she deserves better. I was trained as an assassin/spy. She saved lives and I took them. Even though I'm not like that anymore my mother, if you can call her that, is after her and will do anything to kidnap Cammie. Even though Cammie says she loves me for me and doesn't care about my mother she deserves better. I will never leave her though. If she breaks up with me I will still watch over her and love her. I may not perfect, but _MY_ Gallagher Girl is perfect and I love her; even if she decides she doesn't love me.

**A.N.: sorry it is short hope all my updating is making up for it!:) **


End file.
